moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Karzeth "Many Scars" Menethan
Karzeth "Many Scars" Menethan is a man who he feels "Has embraced Goldrinn's essence and can still carry on a sentient conversation." Karzeth is well-known, both in The Nordrassil Accord, and across Azeroth, for being unflinching in the face of what many would see as "certain death situations". He is a man who is fircely loyal to those to whom he is either serving, or tasked with protecting. Karzeth being almost completely self-taught in Warrior combat, he has, begrudgingly, allowed Sir Nicholas Graveshire to be his Shan'do in the ways of Goldrinn. Even though he is still a Thero'shan, he seeks to come out of that title into being a "Cleric of Goldrinn". Being a man of action and proving himself in battle, many times, more than his allies would admit, he and his shield have stood between the members of The Nordrassil Accord and certain death. Karzeth currently resides in a modest tent at the Shrine of Goldrinn in Mount Hyjal, not far from the Accord's HQ. When asked why he lives at the Shrine of Goldrinn, he always replies; "The Preists and Paladins have their 'Light', I have Goldrinn." History Born into a hunting family in Stormglen, Karzeth at an early age realized he had a knack for taking down prey with little to no weapons on hand. But waiting for the prey is what kept him from becoming a hunter and instead signing up for the Gilnean Military Academy. While there, he found that he was able to kick some serious ass, both on and off the training grounds. This earned him a few scars and metric tons of respect and admiration with his fellow soldiers. He was eventually recruited into the elite black operations group for Gilneas known as "The Shadow Wolves". There, he made quite a few friends, but most of them he never saw again as the life expectancy whilst being in this elite Division of the Gilnean military is rather short. But Karzeth kept coming back from his missions. Bloodied, cut, bruised, basically any injury that could befall him and kill anyone weaker than him happened. He became so good at walking away from certain death situations that he was assigned to the highly envied "First Battalion, -D- Squad. There he met four others who were just as good as their positions as he was his. These four other members of his squad would become his lifelong friends even after the war ended. With -D- squad, Karzeth Menethan acquired the nickname "Many Scars" after three straight months of non-stop missions after which he came back looking like someone had heated up the spokes on a rake and ran it all over his face and body. After the Second War was over, Karzeth sadly took up the position of Captain in the Gilnean Military Academy, overseeing the training of new recruits to become soldiers and/or city guards. He always challenged those who rose to the top of the training classes, but none were able to best him. "He just kept getting back up." All this changed when the Worgen attacked Gilneas City, however, and Karzeth's life was about to change forever. He was able to kill nearly One-Hundred-and-Fifty of the Worgen who were attacking the city, but even he had his limitations. He was eventaully overwhelmed and afflicted with the Worgen Curse. At first he fought it, but we all have a feral side. To which Karzeth eventually succumbed. He was thankfully caputred and dosed with Krennan's potion to restore him mentally. He was one of the first to hear the opening salvos of cannon fire from the Forsaken's invading ships, and he was one of the first to take up arms agaisnt them. All alone, and appallingly outnumbered, he was able to hold the line when all his allies around him were either dead or falling back. His heightened senses were what saved him from the Sundering Earthquake that claimed most of Duskhaven's lower farmalnds. He was the first to discard his heavy armor, shield and weapons save his claws and a small hunting knife and dive into the water to save as many as he could. He encountered Forsaken survivors, whom he swiftly killed and moved on with (what looked like to those observing) minimal effort. Only Liam Gremane, whom nearly dislocated Karzeth's arm from pulling on it so hard in an effort to stop him from going in another time, was able to stop him. WIth a heavy heart, Karzeth donned his armor and weapons and followed the survivors to Stormglen. Once there, he decided to stop by his home where he grew up with his parents. They were not there. He vigorously searched his childhood home, and found a note on his old bed. : "Dear Karzeth Menethan, our dear son. : If you are reading this, then the Worgen curse has claimed us too. We heard of what was happening in the City, but we were too afraid to venture out of our own home. Eventually, the Worgen found us and infected us with the Curse too. But do not feel like we are dead, oh, no! We are whole and well in a large tree in the back of the Blackwald. Tal'doren, I think I remember it being called. We have regained our minds and our human bodies. Please Karzeth, if you find this, please find us at Tal'doren! We miss you! : -Your loving parents, : Natalia and Argus Menethan." Upon reading this, Karzeth ran from his childhood home with speed, tenacity, fortitude and adrenaline unlike anything he had ever known. Before he reched Tal'doren, his training took hold "Wait. Set a trap to see if you are being followed BEFORE you see your parents." It was a tough call, but it proved the right one as when he set a simple bear trap to see if he was being followed, a Forsaken Scout became caught in it. Karzeth deftly slew the scout and headed towards Tal'doren. There, he was greeted by Darius Crowley. Karzeth respected the man, even though he was a rebel. "He was a rebel for the right reason." Karzeth claimed when the Civil War broke out. Crowley ran Karzeth through the Night Elf ceremony of the Moonwell, and within a few agonizing hours of a mental battle, Karzeth awoke to see his parents in front of him, in human form. He quickly stood and found that he was his human self once again. (Fortunately his armor still fit him.) He embraced his parents and cried for the first time since heading off towards the Academy. After he and his parents were all caught up, he started asking questions about what Tal'doren was and the Worgen in general. They were cut short in their explanation by Ralaar Fangfire's attack on Tal'doren. Karzeth felled many of his enemey bretheren, whilst standing his ground against horrid attacks. He was a few feet from Priestess Belysra Starbreeze when Ralaar attacked her and pinned her to the ground. He was two feet away from the entire scene of a spirit wolf saving her and Belysra kissing her lover before he left for good. All the while Karzeth stood there, in Worgen form, eyes as big as dinner plates, with mouth and weapons on the ground. He heard what Belysra called the spirit wolf; Goldrinn. His life then truly changed, as he vowed to find out who or what Goldrinn was, but not before he made sure that his parents were safe and sound. After participating in the Battle of Gilneas City, a battle that he will often reminisce about in taverns with other members of the Accord, he left on one of the Night Elf ships with his parents. After settling them in at Darnassus, he honorably scowered the archives of Darnassus for any lore or record of Goldrinn. What he got were 10,000 year-old records about the Wolf Ancient, and his ferocity in combat. Karzeth, after getting better armor at the various shops in Darnassus, then headed to Hyjal where he uncovered that people were needed to fight the Twilight's Hammer. He bartered passage to Hyjal, and upon arriving, immediately found combat where he could help, which he did, exceptionally well. Hundreds of Twilight's Hammer cultists fell at Karzeth's sword and shield, but occasionally they fell out of his hand. This annoyed him endelssly, as it happened at VERY bad times. He was able to eventually make his way to the shrine of Goldrinn, and upon felling the false idols, corrupted followers and Lycanthoth, Karzeth was approached by an avatar of Goldrinn. Karzeth, immediately in awe of the one who had given him strength and endurance unknown to him, kneeled before the avatar. "Rise, my champion. You have proven yourself more times than any other mortal, save two, that I have ever seen. Seek out Lo'Gosh and follow his will as you would mine." With that, the avatar of Goldrinn vanished and Karzeth was left standing there, alone, but with a new purpose. After heading back to Stormwind and uncovering Major Samuelson's trechery, he set out to the Twilight Highlands, where he felled Twilight Hammer of all kinds. There, he found Elementium in the Twilight Hammer's mine and took a large shipment of it back to Storwmind. He called in a favor from one of his friends in Dalaran, and another from Ironforge. He commissioned them both to make a chain made from Elementium and fasten it to a sword made of the same material, but to also make the chain enchanted so that it could extend twice or three times as long as it normally would. He also commissioned them to bolt his shield to his left Gauntlet, and the shield to be made out of Elementium as well. It took a good number of weeks, but Karzeth's friends were able to make him a sword with a chain that was fastened to the hilt and then to his right gauntlet, and his special Elementium shield was fastened to his left gauntlet. After this commission, he paid the ones who made it VERY generously, and headed back to Hyjal to see if they still needed his help. There, he discovered The Nordrassil Accord, and after going through many trials, he was eventually accepted into the Accord under the title Thero'shan. He later fell in love with a certain huntress named Xerinya and they quickly became married. Karzeth left the Accord when he found out that Xeri was pregnant with his daughter-to-be; Kitana. They settled into his home in the Grizzly Hills, but trouble seemed to follow them on a near-constant basis. Even though Kitana was born healthy and strong like her Father, she struggled with her Worgen side. Fortunately, Karzeth had friends that helped his daughter achieve balance with her Worgen side and have a chance for a future. Sadly, one day Xeri did not return home from a venture that she struck out on alone. Karzeth found her in the Blades Edge Mountains, fighting her bat-shit-crazy sister. He tried to save her, but Xeri's sister managed to kill Xeri with a black arrow striaght through the heart. For this, Karzeth dismsmbered Xeri's sister and skinned her pet snake alive. Karzeth gave Xeri a proper buiral in the Stormwind Cemetery, where he frequented the place like it was his second home. Fortunately, a Priest who was a good friend of Xeri's gave him a chance to speak to Xeri from the beyond. What he saw dropped him to his knees. He saw Xerinya, his beloved wife, in human form. Dressed in the whitest robes that he had ever seen in his life. She spoke to him and told him that he did all he could and to now move on with his life. He did so and is now a single father but his Daughter loves him closely. Karzeth's daughter is also growing up, but still has much to learn about how the world works. But Karzeth is happy with a daughter to look out for and help through life. Personality, Apperance and Abilities Karzeth "Many Scars" Menethan is a man who stays in his Worgen form almost all of the time because he likes the respect that it gives him. He is almost Guard-dog-lyoal to those whom he serves, or served, with and will defend them with his life. His attitude is not one for fancy manuvers, even though he is really limber, almost like a monkey from Stranglethorn. His preferred way to end an adversary is to run him through with his sword, wrap the enchanted chain around the adversary's neck, and pull as hard as he can. It usually decapitates said adversary. He is always one to dance in a party, as he has invented a form of dancing that is similar to the Dwarven dance, but it is Gilnean, and therefore much more difficult due to height. He calls it "Cossack Dancing". He has also taken up the Gilnean flute and Gilnean fiddle (Basically the irish flute and fiddle). Karzeth also prizes strength and endurance over everything else, as these two attributes have saved his life an innumerable amount of times. Karzeth stands at 6'3" when in human form, and 9'6" when in Worgen form, and has scars on over 90% of his body. It is a God-given miracle that he still has both his eyes. He hardly ever drinks or smokes, but will do so on a special occasion. He worships Goldrinn as one would a God, and sees much of Goldrinn in King Varian Wrynn. A few years ago, Karzeth underwent a procedure to reinforce his skull with the same material of his shield. The operation was complicated, but successful and Karzeth now has a metal-coated skull due to him not wanting to wear a just a faceguard and not a helmet.Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Warriors Category:The Nordrassil Accord Category:Gilnean Category:Primalists